zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword/Archive 2
New Zelda may have Flying!! Guys, this is an actual part of an interview with Eiji Aonuma: http://news.vgchartz.com/news.php?id=6010 Perhaps the Blue Girl, in addition to turning into your sword, will also become your flying steed? i still think its his sword also the flying will probobly be an item like the deku leaf like in WW they will most likly bring back Epona unless gannon like kills her or something--Awesomedude1996 (talk) 22:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) no no no lol i said flying might become an item the epona part was i said they would keep her and that i was joking about the gannon killing her lol --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 21:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Flying would be awesome, but only if it is by some kinda monster, magic animal, or magic. The Spirit Train was a little too high tech. If I want technology, I'll go to termina! Epona flying would also be cool.~iNavi Left or Right hand Link I don't know when they're gonna make this new game but they really need to find a way to make Link play both left and right hand but if its just left hand is fine. --Cococrash11 (talk) 02:36, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 * Confirmed. They intend to add a left-handed/right-handed function. 2010 Im glad I bought a Wii three years ago. Can someone reference that Link? I tried referencing dates for spirit tracks once but it never really worked for me Oni Link 20:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) for some reson i really doubt that--Awesomedude1996 (talk) 21:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) AHHH so i was right --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 21:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Master Sword/Great Fairy/??? * Her name is Aderu (might be romanized as Adelle or Adella?) THE MYSTIRIOUS FIGURE'S MEANING by peanut butter sandwhich59 WHAT IF THAT THING BEHIND LINK WAS THE FIERCE DIETY? YOU COLUD TURN INTO FIERCE DIETY LINK WHENEVER YOU PLEASED, AND THE WHOLE GAME COULD BE ABOUT HELPING THE FIERCE DIETY TO BECAME GOD/GODESS AGAIN TO HELP YOU DESTROY A MORE POWERFUL VERSION OF GANON!!! THE TRUTH by peanut butter sandwhich 59 Alright. If you really must now why I wrote this stupid theory then I suggest you take a very deep breath. You see, I posted it because even though I knew something amazing and true about the next zelda wii game, I wanted to keep my mouth shut for a little longer, so, to hold my exctement and to not write it as soon as I saw the news, I made up a stupid theory about the upcoming game to have a say at stuff and to have a practice run at delivering news. Well, the fantastic news are that it seems Zelda wii was in development from ONE YEAR BEFORE TP was RELEASED!!!!!!! Which means that at the end of this year it will have been six years in development!! And yet, nintendo keeps their mouth shut. That is for a very good reason: Before TP was released, people got so hyped, that their expectations couldnt possibly live up to the game. Nintendo now knows this, so to not get you too hyped up and hopeful, they didn't and they won't reveal anything until the next E3! THERE!!!! ARE YOU SATISFIED!!!!!!???????-- . My theory is that you can tell between the differences of Twilight Princess Wii and Gamecube is that Nintendo had trouble with the Wii control scheme working for Zelda. This doesn't explain why TP was put out before this one though...~ComeBackKing~ :Yeah, I'm the kind of guy who believes that everything some random guy states on the Internet is real! I'M SO LOOKING FORWARD TO IT OMG!!!! --AuronKaizer ''' 14:55, January 14, 2010 (UTC) The next Zelda game will feature cameos from are very own zeldapedia (ive said now it must be true) Oni Link 16:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I want a cameo! PICK ME PICK ME! I'll give you my cookies. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC) VERY INTERESTING RUMORS THAT MIGHT ACTUALLY BE TRUE BY PEANUT BUTTER SANDWHICH 59 BY PEANUTBUTTERSANDWHICH5907:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC)21ST 01 2010 Normally I dont post rumors, but these may actually be quite true: Some news have been circulating around the internet about sme leaked zelda wii information. Originally originated by 2chan (a popular japanese website that has ben leaking correct info in the past on games such as metal gear solid 4, the residents of evil games 4 and 5, and pretty muchall of the kingdom hearts titles), the post, translated by some guy whose name I do not really know states the following: Changed dungeon-field-dungeon formula (confirmed) You can select whether you’re right or left-handed, and Link will have the same handedness as you The basic mechanics and gameplay elements are done, and they’re currently working on the story, dungeons and developing characters. Among them are an innkeeper in the town where Link lives and her young son, who looks up to him The girl on the Zelda Wii picture is not the master sword, and as of now there are no plans for Link to get the Master Sword in the game. Her name is Aderu, and she’s not your typical companion like Ezlo or Midna, in that she’s rarely there with you. Link’s main weapon is a sword with different unlockable abilities, which Aderu communicates with you through Horseback combat is back, with a more intelligent Epona that is better at avoiding obstacles The character models for Link, Epona, and the Gorons have all been modified and touched up, but they’re the only ones. This Link is the Hero of Time There will be time traveling. The game will take place not only in Hyrule (maybe not Hyrule at all). NOTE: I FOUND THIS INFO ON ZELDA UNIVERSE, I DO NOT CLAIM IT AS MY OWN. ALSO, ALL OF THIS MIGHT AS WELL BE A LIE. BEWERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Sure 2ch has a pretty good track record on this things but you also have to keep in mind that Nintendo as a very good way of keeping leaks from happening. I could see how this could actually be true though and would make me believe that it could be a Link searching for Navi. The real question know is how many righties are going to make Link left handed to stick true to the games? --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess we'll just see. Chan people are insane liars though and MUST DIE. --AuronKaizer ' 17:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Go leftys! (and i dint think itd work as an Ocarina of Time sequel) Oni Link 18:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) TLOZ AND THE SPIRIT OF THE FOUR SEASONS:MUST READ!BY PEANUTBUTTERSANDWHICH59 That might be true. However, remember that this is leaked information we are talking about, and as such, it should be taken like a pinch of salt. Moving on to crazy impossible theories wouldn't it be extremly cool if that figure was the spirit of seasons or something, and it could let you travel between seasons (eg. if you need the water to be especially cold for a task, you could change hyrule into winter!). It would also be preatty cool if the game had something like an year cycle ( at certain timesin the week or the year it is possible to do something you couldnt normally do eg. in summer you can swim in the water while in winter you cant) that would make you have a different experience everytime you play it. For example, as autumn is approaching all the trees would gradually turn yellow and orange, they would have different fruits (grapes) while in spring, the trees would start to gain colour and new life and fruit and more animals were around (in winter they would be hibernating). Also, the characters, and the world would be constantly changing throughout the year ( as winter approaches, they could be collecting wood around the fields and preparing for winter). And it would feel preatty real if link reacted to the climate: for example, you could see him shiver, and trying to keep himself warm, while in summer, you could see him distressed about the heat. Your adventure would start as normal, but as you progress, in the "twist" at the middle of the game you could gain control of the figure, the spirit of the seasons, which would let you travel forwards and backwords in time through the seasons. This would open new and interesting ways for new puzzles, in which you had to work out which was the best time of the year to get something. They could also put in various events that happen once an year (why not implement christmas?). Finally it would be extrmely cool if nintendo would make it so that you could travel between lands by sea (I do not mean islands, I mean continents and kingdoms as big as hyrule! Please make it happen nintendo!!!!!!). Lastly as an easter egg for completing a ridiculusly long sidequest (Like collecting 100 of whathever), you would unlock the legend of zelda, ocarina of time, with updated graphics and play control! It would be the best easter egg ever!Actually, they could do this sidequest thing 3 times ( One lets you play The legend of zelda ocarina of time, another one, MM and another sidequest would let you unlock TLOZ WW!!!!!). What do you think of my Idea!!? Please answer, as it took me a ridiculusly long amount of time to write this! It culd be called THE LEGEND OF ZELDA AND THE SPIRIT OF THE FOUR SEASONS! WARNING! THIS IS THE COPIRIGHT OF PEANUT BUTTER SANDWHICH 59! ANYONE WHO TRIES TO OPY MY IDEA IN ANY WAY (INCLUDING NINTENDO) WILL BE FINED WITH A FINE OF 58 MILLION DOLLARS!!!!!!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! PEANUTBUTTERSANDWHICH5909:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC)22-01-2010 After TP In the end of TP, Link leaves Ordon on Epona with just a shield... 17:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) realy.......i never noticed that i gess that means ill have to go stab gannon again.......lol--Awesomedude1996 (talk) 16:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I just checked, it is right at the end of the credits. Vik0z0z (talk) 20:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) The Name dont get mad but i didnt hear a name given to it so........wat is it plz answer--Awesomedude1996 (talk) 21:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) oh u were just talking about zelda wii being the name iam sure it wont be cuz every zelda game is something the legend of zelda: da da da so yeh i have always just thought it would be coming soon cuz they dont want people knowing yet --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 17:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Release Date for North America Has the release of Spirit Tracks and NSMBW taught you nothing? Vik0z0z (talk) 20:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :You haven't been here for too long, have you... --AuronKaizer ' 23:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Language? new zelda wii 2 be mentioned in the july issue of nintendo power/ how i think link should fly/ in nintendo power magazines 255th issue it said this that sugested least to me that there going to at least lightly mention the legend of zelda wii will at least be lightly mentioned {NOTE: i do not own any of this info. this is purely nintendo powers and im using it for informational purposes only} " Next issue is going to be a big one in addition on an exclusive cover story on a HUGE NEW TITLE, {as for as im concerned, nintendo only has 3 major titles coming out this year super mario galaxy 2 which will be realesed for over 2 months when july comes around, pikmin 3. which nintendo has been pretty quiet about, and zelda wii which nintendo has also been pretty quiet about. its either pikmin or zelda, and zelda is WAY more huge than pikmin} well bring first you first looks of half a dozen incredable games, including De Blob 2 and an ASTONISHING TILE THAT STARS ONE OF GAMINGS MOST RECOGNIZABLE HEROES{whos more of a recognizable hero than link?!?!]. my guess is that they will realease information about e3 since its a month after and maybe a little more than wat will be realesed at E3. Also, i think that link should fly in an airship like a blimp. that would be so awsome. just putting my 2 cents in on that lol. I think a blimp would be too modern. Link should ride a DRAGON! It ''does fit with the medieval setting. Prophet of Light? I like that last one as long as the fudge cake has sprinkles Njh117 04:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes of course. Can't froget the sprinkles. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 04:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) 04:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I can tel this game is gonna be awesome! Hallowseve15 (talk) 21:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was going to be called Walrus Gumboot Oni Link 21:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Rainbow sprinkles of course! What else do you put on a fudge cake? Njh117 03:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Remake? I was purchasing Super Mario Galaxy 2 on Saturday, May 29, 2010, and while my parents were paying for it (stupid me left his money at home, didn't think in advance we'd visit a GameStop), they asked about the new game, and were told that Nintendo (I wasn't present so IDK if names were mentioned) had announced that it was going to be a remake of the original game for NES. And that's pretty much it, so... Discuss. (OP here.) [EveryDayJoe45] I figured as much, since I was already planning to keep a sharp eye open for new info when E3 started up. [J-man Zelda Fan] I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. EDIT: Just remembered. Anyone know if the info 2chan dug up is legit or not? (OP here.) [J-man Zelda Fan] That's the same source I have. That has the info that 2chan got. Also, dude, I'm already waiting for release and E3. I just want to know as much as I can. And before anyone shouts "spoilers ruin the game for you" lemme say this: that doesn't apply to me. It doesn't take away the first-hand experience, which, even if I know everything else, will be why I get it anyway. '''For example, you could have told me Yeta would become Blizzeta before Twilight Princess came out, and I still would have crapped my pants and yelped like a dog when she screamed like that. Actual Logo Why don't you guys put up the actual logo for the game in the article? Skyward Sword Hello. I see that when someone types Skyward Sword in the Search space, it redirects you to this article. I think it shouldn't, and that it should be created an Skyward Sword article, because it is literally a sword that makes Link travel from the Sky Loft to ground. Thanks --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk AVATAR Wiki 03:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) The World Any idea if this officially takes place in Hyrule? Birdman5589 (talk) 03:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :No confirmation, but Link is born in the Sky Loft, not Hyrule. Although there is "a land beneath the clouds", probably Hyrule. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk AVATAR Wiki 03:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC)